minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
'Ol Faithful
|Orevalue = $25M (but, after 30s of existing it quadruples the ore value to $100M) |ItemSize = 6x4 units |Source = Mystery Boxes |Creator = CaptainMario4 and Pr0mega |Original Submission Name = Ol Faithful |Date Added = August 2015|Reborn Proof = Yes|Sacrifice Proof? = No|BuyValue = Can't buy|SellValue = Can't sell|Cooldown = |Cell Furnace Compatible? = Yes|Original Description = "A device that operates on steam, a lot more sophisticated than it sounds. It was made in an unknown time period."}} "An ancient mine that's been lost for hundreds of years. Drops ore that doubles in size after 30 seconds, quadrupling the ore's value, no matter what it's at." Overview The 'Ol Faithful is a Vintage-tier mine. It is the first Vintage item available publicly and can only be obtained from Mystery Boxes. After 30 seconds, ore mined by the 'Ol Faithful will immediately grow to twice its size and have its current value quadrupled. The larger ores are heavier, making them safer for use with Ore Cannons and Ore Colliders, but also making them more likely to get stuck on solid parts. 'Ol Faithful is useful during the early-mid game. Unlike several mines of its level, it works on cell furnaces. Trivia *Ores will not grow if they are copied by an Ore Replicator or if the parent mine is removed from the base. * This mine's model is comparable to that of a Basic Iron Mine, but with additional decorations and different textures. The dropper is also lower, preventing it from directly feeding into an Ore Replicator. * 'Ol Faithful was the 1st of 9 mines with a special effect (the others being the Noobite Mine, Santa's Workshop, Wubium Mine, Scorpium Mine, Symmetrium Mine, Autumn Breeze, Hades' Fang & the Spooklord-95,000). * If the dropper is obstructed, large ores will eventually start spawning on top of the mine. This is likely because the ores remain inside the mine's model when they cannot fall. When the ores grow, they become too large and are pushed upwards. *The 'Ol Faithful is one of the few mines that do not have the word "Mine" in its name. Others include the Breech Loader, Santa's Workshop, Spooklord-95,000, Spookmaster-5000, Hades' Fang, Autumn Breeze, and Diamond Breech Loader. *The 'Ol Faithful can drop ores directly into a Big Bertha. *This was one of the first vintage items to be added, along with the Ore Quasar. *When the ore grows, it can get upgraded by a Morning Star or a Neutron Star without the need of a Conveyor Ramp, Ore Cannon, or an Ore Transistor / Alien Relic. *The ore can be transformed into steel ore using the Steel Refinery. *Ores from the 'Ol Faithful are heavy and dense. This makes them resistant to being launched by explosions (such as those of a Big Bad Blaster or its variants) or the effects of certain items. *Despite what the description says, the ore's size actually increases eightfold. If the size were to actually be doubled, the ore's dimensions would be 1.26 cubic studs rather than 2. Category:Vintage Category:Dropper Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Medium Category:Reborn-Proof